ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Reprisal
Reprisal Benefits People who play PLD might know these things already; so, I'm sharing mostly for those who don't. Consider it a quick list of the benefits of Reprisal, by no means exhaustive or thorough, and perhaps redundant. These are my observations: : Reprisal lowers your Spell-Interruption rate significantly (I especially throw it up if I'm having trouble casting an Utsusemi spell since Flash doesn't always stick long enough). : Reprisal increases your shield block rate noticeably. : Reprisal does not stack with other Spike spells. (This might sound self-evident, but I tried it out of simple curiosity with Blaze Sikes). : The damage returned is dependent upon the amount of damage dealt. Since it only processes on a shield block, the return is low, but in the aggregate can be an impressive amount of damage returned as well as mitigated. --Yumeiqian 19:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Was Square-Enix even using their head when they came up with this? The functionality looks nice, however this should have been a job ability with equal duration and recast, if conceived at all. The one minute duraction combined with the three minute cool down makes me think this will be absolutely useless during experience and merit point parties. However, it does appear that it will show promise in end game raids such as Dynamis when an NM is popped. The NMs are usually dying in under sixty seconds, anyway, so this might help us hold hate on the NMs. Especially the monk types. I don't see it being worth the MP cost (albeit three minutes...) against the plethora of HNMs we have in the game, either, though. Verran 01:53, 10 June 2008 (UTC) what is "raids"? --Kerah 03:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC) this is a spell because it was men t to be similar to drk dread spikes i know its not the same but from what it sounds like this can do a lot of dmg back to opponent so being able to have it on indefinitely i think would just break the game >.> Why was this scroll added to a capturable NPC in Al Zhabi <.< Seriously. NPC stolen = jacked up 900% mark up on AH.Tah 06:49, 10 June 2008 (UTC)Tah >> Actually, I was in a merit today with it, and I have to say, I love it. The recast/duration is so it ISNT up 100% of the time, but one still judges which mobs to toss it up on and whatnot-- with a whms haste and me with 12% haste, I had about 2 mins and 27 recast, so its capable of being up nearly half the time-- which is quite nice. I was in mamook today, so crabs, puks, skoffins and mamools, since we were killing so fast, I'd choose a bigger mob to toss it on, like the skoffin. Was getting 20-50 dmg spikes on those skoffins ( http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/7523/img20080611010332xe5.png ). Just plain spike damage alone gave me 120 additional dmg to monster, for 24 mp, not to mention the increased shield block rate, saving me hp. I personally love it, and for solo purposes, looks like its going to be amazing (definitely was pleased about the results I've seen) --Sidi 05:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) * Objection! (Phoenix Wright Finger motion!) I can understand why square made it a spell: 1st of all no job ability/trait has a damage return besides Counter and Retaliation but blocking (ever since the shield patch)no longer negates damage like counter, but reduces it, and retaliation requires taking full damage, therefore a spell with this much power has to be limited to retaliation's recast and a lesser last time because it enhances the block rate and bounces back the damage reduced instead of attacking back. (Take that! /em slams desk) "The defense rests." --Charles Guillen 9:57, Friday 13 June 2008(UTC) Damage Return of Spikes Was playing around with this up in sky, and while the damage returned by Reprisal spikes tended to hover around the 50% mark, it did vary up and down by up to 10 points (ie, Taking 17 damage and spikes dealing 12 back). Adding a verification tag to the statement under "Notes" in the article stating that the spell returns exactly 50% of damage taken, as this is rarely the case. Greatguardian 05:47, 10 June 2008 (UTC) "Apparently, bigger shields reflect more damage: Taking 51 damage reflected 5 with a Darksteel Buckler, while taking 29 reflected 11 with a Iron Ram Shield." I believe this would be because larger shields prevent more damage. In fact it could be the 'spike' damage is how much was prevented. @Verran: 24mp not worth a minute of increased blockrate? Hah! --Lokyar 06:50, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I'll need to do more testing, as I only had time for 3 lesser colibri last night. I didn't take detailed notes either, but my spikes would cause ~12 damage even when I took 0 damage on a shield block without phalanx, stoneskin or sentinel. I was using my Tatami Shield, which is a size 4. I also "felt" I was blocking more than usual with the tatami, but like I said, needs more testing. So far, it seems very promising and useful. --Tsakiki 11:36, 10 June 2008 (UTC) So in short, it's exactly as SE said, the amount of damage is based on the amount blocked. --Bellannaer 9:20, 11 June 2008 (UTC) "# Apparently, bigger shields reflect more damage: Taking 51 damage reflected 5 damage with a Darksteel Buckler, while taking 29 damage reflected 11 damage with a Iron Ram Shield. " Hmm, I find this claim very dubious and suspicious. The damage reflected is supposed to be based on the damage taken (excluding other damage reduction factors like Phalanx). Considering those two numbers are the only ones referenced, I'm disinclined to believe this is true; those could've been coincidential resists. I'll look into this tonight --FFXI-Armando 11:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Actually, it says it reflects a portion of blocked damage, i.e. the damage that has been blocked. For a shield that blocks more damage, more damage will be reflected. --Vuclutout 17:34, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Vuclutout, that's not how it works. It reflects a portion of whatever damage was left over after taking the damage reduction from shielding into account. In other words, it reflects a portion of the damage you took on the shield block. As such, the size of the shield should be completely irrelevant. I'm going to try to find a healer to do a bit of testing now. --FFXI-Armando 22:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) The scroll description says "...reflects portion of blocked damage back to attacker". If there were a "blocked" amount and an "not blocked" amount for a shield block proc and the damage of the spikes were based on the "blocked" amount, I think the scroll description would fit pretty nicely. If that's the case, the wiki should be edited to reflect it because, currently, it seems to assume that the spike's damage is based on the amount "not blocked" (damage taken). More testing is needed to find out how the spell really works. --JKL 22:54, 11 June 2008 (UTC) How would the size of the shield be completely irrelevant unless you're an Aegis PLD? The shield itself would modify how much you would block and the amount block/reflected too. If you have an Aegis then no, shields wouldnt matter since that would be the best shield to use without a doubt. --Griefy 23:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Ok, my apologies. After testing it myself, it's evident that shield Size does matter, and that the amount reflected does seem to be based on the amount by which damage was reduced, not the left over amount. Seems to reflect approximately 1/3 of the blocked damage (for refernce, Size 1 shields reduce damage by 25%, Size 2 by 45%, Size 3 by 60%, Size 4 by 75%.) Here are the screenshots. Size 1: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v203/Doval/Reprisal%20Testing/pol2008-06-1119-32-01-60.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v203/Doval/Reprisal%20Testing/pol2008-06-1119-32-06-70.jpg Size 2: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v203/Doval/Reprisal%20Testing/pol2008-06-1120-01-39-43.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v203/Doval/Reprisal%20Testing/pol2008-06-1120-01-41-57.jpg Size 3: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v203/Doval/Reprisal%20Testing/pol2008-06-1120-11-53-73.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v203/Doval/Reprisal%20Testing/pol2008-06-1120-11-56-10.jpg Size 4: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v203/Doval/Reprisal%20Testing/pol2008-06-1120-18-30-25.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v203/Doval/Reprisal%20Testing/pol2008-06-1120-29-55-28.jpg I don't feel like like explaining where I got the damage reduction numbers right now. But if you take my word on it for now and do the backwards math, you'll see that the amount reflected is consistently 1/3 of the amount by which damage is reduced. Example with Size 1. Damage in chat log: 64. Reflected damage: 7. 64/0.75 = 85.333, which is the original damage. 85-64 = 21, the amount by which damage was reduced. 7/21 = 1/3. Now with Size 3. Damage in chat log: 28. Reflected: 15. 28/0.4 = 70. 70-28 = 42. 15/42 = 0.357, which is close to 0.333 (the numbers will often be off due to flooring and rounding.) --FFXI-Armando 01:39, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Block rate increase Any idea exactly how much it increases the block rate? Tahngarthortalk- 01:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC) The block rate looks like a %enhance more than a +skill enhance; if it is a +skill, it's pretty high because the block rate rise is very notable.--Charles Guillen 23:26, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Enmity Does the damage from spikes add up to your enmity like normal damage would? Zaphor 06:44, 12 June 2008 (UTC) No. You can tell, because it won't add you to the hate list of a mob you aggroed. --FFXI-Armando 21:30, 16 June 2008 (UTC) COR Has anyone tried testing this with gallant roll up? Does teh effect stack? or is it over written? If one over rights the other this seems like a flawed ability, and SE should at any rate consider changing it so that the COR and PLD abilities can at least compliment each other. Milotheshort 05:18, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Enhancing Magic Skill Does Enhancing Magic Skill have an effect on this spell? Because my Enhancing Magic is in the dumps, and I hardly notice any increase in shield block rates. I just don't know if the two things are connected. I've heard a lot of other PLDs not seeing a significant increase in block rate, but I don't know what their Enhancing Magic Skill is like.--IneptOne 19:03, 23 November 2008 (UTC) If it's like other Spike spells, Enhancing Magic Skill is only used for the spike damage's resist rate --FFXI-Armando 19:24, 23 November 2008 (UTC)